The invention relates to a bicycle lock in the form of a cable lock, comprising a lock body and a cable the first end of which is fixed to the lock body, while the second end of the cable is fixed to an insertion pin for insertion into an insertion opening of the lock body.
DE 43 22 989 C2 discloses a U-shaped lock with a U-shaped closure bracket and an elongated lock body, which has insertion openings for insertion pins of the closure bracket on both of its ends, which are provided with a lateral recess oriented parallel to the longitudinal direction of the lock body. For securing the insertion pins of the closure bracket within the lock body, locking bolts are provided which form a part of oppositely moveable locking devices and are moveable in a translatory manner in the longitudinal direction of the lock body. The locking devices lie with their inner ends in the region of a driver that is rotatable by means of a closing cylinder, by means of whose actuation, the locking devices can be driven in the longitudinal direction of the lock body.
While the known U-shaped lock comprises two insertion pins each on one end of the U-shaped closure bracket, a cable lock only comprises one insertion pin at the free end of the cables.
DE 94 07 300 U discloses a U-shaped lock, in which the closing bracket has a series of throat areas, which lie spaced from one another in the longitudinal direction along its two opposite ends. Each throat area is defined by two opposite lateral grooves and an inner groove, which is connected with the lateral grooves. The U-shaped lock also has a locking cylinder, which is disposed within a housing, and an axial pin. In addition, the U-shaped lock has a gear wheel, which is attached to the axial pin. The gear wheel is rotatable by the locking cylinder by means of a key. Two locking displacement plates are provided, whereby each plate has a toothed region on one end which engages with the gear wheel on one side. Additionally, a slot is provided, which is connected with an arched opening on the opposite end of the plate. By rotating the gear wheel in a selected direction, the locking displacement plates are moved away from one another, so that the slot of each locking displacement plate moves into engagement with a throat region to each end of the bracket for locking the bracket. By rotating the gear wheel in the opposite direction, the locking displacement plates are moveable toward one another, so that the slot of each locking displacement plate is distanced from each end of the bracket, whereby the locking of the closure bracket is reversed.